30 Drabbles in 30 Days
by Storytellerlover
Summary: Just as the title says. I've taken on the challenge of 30 Drabbles in 30 Days. If I can't keep up, I sincerely apologize. First one up- Beginning.


**Greetings, fellow nerds! Ok, so I decided to go take on the 30 Day Drabble challenge- you know, the one where you write a drabble a day for 30 days. Seemed like fun. The order of the drabbles is; beginning, accusation, restless, snowflake, haze, flame, formal, companion, move, silver, prepared, knowledge, denial, wind, order, thanks, look, summer, transformation, tremble, sunset, mad, thousand, outside, winter, diamond, promise, simple, and future. Please, don't ask me to write those again. Enjoy!  
**

**Oh, by the way, I went back and read my other fanfics. Geez, my multi-chapter _sucks_! I promise, I will go back and redo it until I'm satisfied. Also, I was horrified when I realized this- I'VE BEEN SPELLING JOUNOUCHI'S NAME WRONG! D: the horror...!**

**Also, this is going more along the lines of the movie, not the Season Zero version (though it kinda goes with the manga... minus Grandpa... plus weird shadows). I'm sorry SZ lovers, but the movie version stuck with me since I saw it years before I read the manga. So THERE.  
**

**Anyway, enjoy! I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH.  
**

* * *

**Beginning**

Thunder rolled as lightning crashed in the darkening sky of Domino City. The smell of rain was potent in the noses of citizens as they scurried to find shelter from the oncoming storm. Humidity from the air outside wafted through the open window of an upstairs bedroom in the Kame Game Shop.

Yugi glanced at the window, pondering whether or not he should close it. Shrugging, he went back to what he had been busying himself with for the past few hours. Storms were usually pretty nice, and somehow they helped with concentration. So, why would anyone in their right mind close the window to muffle the sounds of crashing thunder?

He could also hear children playing in the streets as rain finally began to fall from the heavens. They were splashing in the forming puddles along the sidewalks, squealing in delight when their rubber boots were covered in water.

Ignoring the distractions, Yugi fumbled with a small puzzle piece, trying to fit it with the rest of the puzzle. Clinking noises resonated throughout his bedroom as he made progress. This was the first time Yugi had ever solved more than one piece in a day, and he was finally beginning to see what shape it would take. It was starting to look like some sort of pyramid. Funny, Grandpa mentioned that he'd found this in Egypt. How stereotypical.

Sirens echoed in the distance, signaling an accident caused by the storm. People still in the streets nervously drew their coats closer to their bodies. Something was going to happen. Something drastic, and soon. But what could it possibly be?

Another clash of thunder sounded in the heavens, jolting Yugi from his hunched-over position at his desk. It had been hours since he'd taken out the puzzle, and the sky had darkened significantly. Grandpa called earlier and told him that dinner would be late, so he should go ahead and start his homework. Yugi spared his open textbook a glance, but for the first time he decided that it wasn't important at the moment. The puzzle was almost complete. As frustratingly difficult as it still was, the pieces were coming together much more quickly than usual. Was it because Yugi was stressed about something other than the puzzle? After all, Ushio was quite a handful to deal with. 200,000 yen? Unbelievable!

Yugi nervously lifted his head. What was that he had just heard? A whisper? No, it must have been something from outside. Still, it sounded oddly close…

He jumped when another clap of thunder resounded in the sky, shaking the walls of the game shop. Maybe he should close the window. When Yugi shakily stood up from his desk, he missed the unusual wisp of shadow that had crept up behind him. Oblivious, he slid the window shut, blinking when lightning flashed across the sky, followed by another roll of thunder. Yugi let out a nervous sigh as he sat back down. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen soon.

Mentally checking to make sure he didn't forget to lock all of the doors, Yugi turned back to the golden puzzle on his desk. It was nearly complete. Just a few more pieces and he will have finished the puzzle that had taken him eight years to put together.

_I don't have much of a life, do I? _Yugi thought, a twinge of bitterness darkening his mind.

Sighing again, he pressed another piece into a potential spot, smiling when it clicked in place. Well, although his day hadn't gone that well, perhaps this would cheer him up a bit. He picked up another a piece, one that looked a little more complicated. Blinking, he glanced at the papers that contained a few tips on puzzle-solving as well as a few diagrams that he'd created himself.

Where did this piece go? _Oh, right here…_

Yugi's smile broadened when it fit right in, not noticing that strange wisps of shadows that were beginning to surround him. "Alright! Grandpa sure is going to be shocked when he finds out I solved it all by myself."

He looked in the box that the pieces had come in, and found only one more shining piece of gold. This one boasted the Eye of Horus, although it looked a little different than the pictures Yugi had seen in books. Perhaps it was a different version. He ignored the sudden cold he felt when a shadow wisp flew past him.

"The last piece…" he breathed, delicately taking it between his fingers. According to the legend that came with the puzzle, Yugi could make a wish and it would come true. So, he could wish for anything really. Money, fame, glory, a bigger game shop. However, those were far from what he had in mind.

"Well, here goes," he whispered, positioning the piece where it would go. As he carefully slit it into place, one thought echoed through his mind.

_I wish I had friends… friends that I can count on… and that can count on me…_

-Click-

A smile broke across his face when Yugi finally viewed the finished puzzle. It was indeed a pyramid, although it was upside down, strangely enough. At the top, there was a loop that he'd already put a rope through, predicting that it would be some sort of necklace. It was a little large, but who cares? The puzzle was complete!

That's when Yugi realized that the Eye at the center was glowing.

"Hey, what gives?" Yugi exclaimed when his hands began to tremble, not of his own accord. His eyes widened when shadows began pouring from the Eye and surrounded him. Fear pulsed through his veins, telling him to run, but his feet refused to obey. The shadows took on forms that resembled dark creatures. Not knowing what else to do, Yugi hastily put the puzzle around his neck, hoping against hope it would provide some sort of protection (although part of him knew it had to be silly- the monsters had come from inside the puzzle, didn't they?).

It wasn't until a funny-looking puffball waddled up beside him and put on a ferocious face that he realized he might really be in danger.

Luckily for him, though, the puzzle began to glow again.

Yugi was overcome by a bright light, and in fear he let out a scream that he didn't know he was able to muster. The scream, however, faded from his tenor voice to a lower, baritone pitch, one of someone much older and much more powerful. He then let his head fall before lifting it back up, the Eye of Horus glowing brightly in the middle of his forehead. This was no longer Yugi. Pure anger and fury seeped from the man that stood where the boy had been.

The new Yugi relaxed into a regal posture, letting the curious shadows grow closer. Then, his eyes narrowed, and he grasped the puzzle tightly.

"Shadow creatures, be gone!" he commanded. "Return to the darkness from whence you came!"

Light flowed from the young man's aura, and the foul beings flinched in agony as they were pulled back into the depths of the puzzle. As the shadows faded, a smirk played at the lips of the strange young man. The danger had passed, and the one who had set him free from the abyss was now safe. Satisfied, the sharp features of the dark man faded and were replaced by the round, innocent looks of the boy we know as Yugi.

Blinking, Yugi looked around, confusion clouding his befuddled brain. What had just happened? He could have sworn he heard someone's voice moments ago. The only thing he remembered, though, was the boiling rage that in no way belonged to him. But whose was it?

Shaking his head, Yugi put it off as his imagination. He'd been working on the puzzle for hours, so he was very tired. Yeah, that must be it.

As he got into bed, though, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something that he was missing. And he was right. Something had changed deep within him, and it marked the start of a long journey that he would soon embark on.

This was only the beginning.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! And, if you're wondering where my good friends are, they're still here. I just haven't the energy to write what they want to say- stop that Bakura, you're distracting me- but hey, it's all about the story, no? Oh, and don't be mad because I decided to use the almost exact script from the 4Kids version of the movie. I happen to own it, and I absolutely love it (though Kaiba's over-inflated ego in the movie still confuses me). If this doesn't count as a drabble, I sincerely apologize. Cheers!**

**Reviews are welcome, btw.  
**


End file.
